1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus using an imaging element having a plurality of photoelectric conversion units included in each pixel and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multifunctioning for imaging apparatuses using an imaging element such as a CMOS (complementary metal-oxide film semiconductor) sensor or the like has been developed. Not only generation of still image data or moving image data but also control of an imaging apparatus such as focus adjustment are performed based on image information obtained by an imaging element.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-124984 discloses a technique that performs pupil division focus detection using an imaging signal obtained from an imaging element. One microlens and two photodiodes are provided for each pixel of the imaging element, so that each photodiode receives light fluxes transmitted through different pupil areas of an image-taking lens. Focus detection can be performed by comparing output signals from adjacent ones of the photodiodes and captured image data can be generated by summing these output signals.
However, when focus detection is performed by acquiring signals from a plurality of photodiodes for each pixel, there is a concern about increase in a signal quantity to be read from the imaging element or increase in power consumption for focus detection calculation.